Glouglou
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Glouglou. Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, le Titanic n'aurait pas coulé qu'à cause d'un iceberg... Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Rebekah agita son billet sous le nez de l'homme alors qu'elle montait à bord. Elle était ravie de pouvoir voir enfin de ses yeux ce navire dont on parlait tant et tant depuis des années !

Tout le monde lui servait du Mademoiselle Michaelson par ci et par là, avec force courbettes. Elle adorait ça !

Son frère la suivait silencieusement, tout chargé de ses innombrables bagages.

- pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé ça à un petit du bateau ?! Tu aimes te martyriser, c'est incroyable!

- As tu aperçu ne serait-ce qu'un larbin de disponible ? Cette organisation est lamentable. Tant d'agitation pour un simple bateau, si inutile. Je préfère porter pour ne pas égarer.

- Ton manque de fantaisie te gèlera le coeur et m'assommera toujours! Bien ! Trouvons notre suite...312. 314. Ah ! Voila ! 316 ! Nous y voici ! en ouvrant la porte de bois ouvragé. Que c'est ravissant ! Et il y a même une cheminée ! s'extasia la jeune femme.

- Un fauteuil et un verre me contenteront, posant sa charge avec un bruit sourd sur la moquette épaisse.

Il s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec un revers de main y laissant une trainée rouge vif alors que le cadavre de l'homme blond glissait encore contre le mur de la ruelle nauséabonde.

- Merci mon ami. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir voyager à peu près correctement et avoir un billet de... 3ème zone ?! Sh...t ! Va falloir que je fasse mon regard de velours, répondant au doux prénom de... Vandring ? Ok allons y pour Vandring...

Klaus descendit rapidement la rue principale qui menait aux quais. Baignée de lumière printanière, il se sentait également plus réchauffé de sang frais.

Il passa la passerelle en convainquant le contrôleur que son billet était bien de 1ère zone.

L'eau est partout ; incroyablement claire mais frigorifiante.

Rebekah a perdu ses frères dans la panique. Mais il vaut mieux pour eux qu'elle ne les croise pas.

Elle remonte tant bien que mal vers la poupe du bateau qui commence à pencher sérieusement et à se redresser par le poids de l'eau derrière elle.

Elle n'a pas peur de la fin, sans doute proche pour elle aussi, trop échauffée par la rage à l'encontre de ses deux frères, responsables du trou béant dans la coque de l'Insubmersible !

- Vandring ?! Vandring ?! Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux que de saigner un pauvre bougre qui a dû travailler sang et eau pour se payer ce malheureux billet de 3ème classe pour pouvoir monter à bord ?! Tu es pathétique ! lui assena Elijah, dégouté.

- Et puis quoi ?! On n'a plus le droit de s'amuser un peu ?!

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?! Et voila que tu claironnes ta fausse identité et que le compère du mort est, lui, bien vivant !

- Je n'en aurais fait qu'une bouchée, si tu n'etais pas intervenu ! protesta Klaus

- Je sais bien ! Mais il t'aurait poignardé et notre nature aurait été découverte !

- Tu me fatigues à être toujours le frère parfait et discipliné, qui pense à tout, tout le temps !

De rage ou de caprice Klaus empoigna Elijah par le col et le fracassa sur toute la longueur de la tôle, face à lui. Sa rage était si envahissante qu'il ne songea pas à maîtriser un peu sa force, et le corps de son frère déchira littéralement l'acier sous les hurlements de l'originel.

L'ouverture n'était que d'un mètre tout au plus mais l'eau perçait et agrandissait déjà la fissure.

- Voila ! Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle s'amuser ! déclara Klaus, soutenant son frère le temps qu'il se remette et l'aider à remonter a sa cabine, avant qu'on ne les repère là où ils n'avaient rien à faire.

Ils était en train de mettre leur soeur au courant de leur bévue quand se fit sentir le violent acoup alors que l'iceberg gigantesque était manifestement beaucoup trop près du bateau.

Ses frères étaient sûrs de ne pas être mis en cause grâce au bloc de glace alors qu'ils étaient certainement responsables de la plus grande catastrophe du siècle !

Elle parvient enfin à la dernière balustrade du bateau qui est maintenant quasi à la verticale.

Un couple de jeunes tourtereaux sont agrippés autant l'un à l'autre qu'à la barrière.

Tous trois regardent, impuissants, toutes ces pauvres âmes tomber à pic, dans l'océan qui s'approche de toutes manières inéxorablement.

Ils se serrent, s'embrassent, malades de terreur face à leur mort toute proche.

Rebekah est seule, spectatrice du même effroyable drame historique. Il lui faudrait ne serait ce que le début d'un plan là, non?

Puis elle entend les recommandations du jeune homme :

- Le bateau va nous aspirer ! Tu vas prendre une grande inspiration quand je te le dirai. Puis tu battras des jambes autant que tu pourras. Et tu ne lâcheras jamais ma main, tu m'entends Rose ?! Jamais !

La blonde vit la pauvre rousse hocher mécaniquement la tête.

L'instant arrive si vite.

L'eau est là.

Ils sont sous la surface glacée.

Rebekah doit admettre que l'aspiration du navire est bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait évaluée. Elle fait un petit effort et remonte à la surface.

Mais elle replonge. Elle a vu quelque chose.

En trois battements, elle saisit la main déjà froide de la jeune femme puis celle de son amoureux. Elle les réunit puis tracte le couple d'une seule mais vigoureuse poussée vers le haut, afin d'aider le garçon désorienté à retrouver la surface.

Elle sait que leur survie n'est pas garantie pour autant.

Elle s'éloigne, à vitesse vampirique, pour ne pas éveiller de soupson. Ce sera son réconfort moral par rapport à ses frères.

Elle distingue un canot déjà surchargé, qui la recueille malgré tout.

Ses deux benets de frères sont assis l'un à coté de l'autre, penauds de leur grosse sottise.


End file.
